


Highway Call (AmeBel one-shot)

by Funtum_Candi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 80s, AU, Angst, Axis Powers Hetalia - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Highway, Night, Oneshot, Pacific Coast Highway, Rebellion, Ryan Gosling - Freeform, Songfic, Teenagers, alfred f jones - Freeform, car, city, drive, himaruya, kavinsky - Freeform, natalia arlovskaya - Freeform, nightcall, rebel, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtum_Candi/pseuds/Funtum_Candi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was loud, city was alive. Teenagers Alfred and Natalie decided to sneak out.<br/>EARLY NINETIES AU!(America x Belarus)<br/>(Inspired by Kavinsky alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway Call (AmeBel one-shot)

The phone rang once. Twice. Three times, so on. She didn't want to answer, she didn't care. So she let it ring. She brushed through her hair and laced her saddle shoes as the voice message began to play. 

"Hey, Natalia," she grunted at the idiotic tone, "It's Alfie! I've got somethin' to show ya', if you dare. You don't have to if you don't want to. I know that you're home, so you must've ignored this call on purpose. That means you must be listening now," she snickered, "So, um... I'm already on my way. Call me now or I'm forcing you to come with." He hung up. Her lips, coated in cherry-red lip gloss, grinned as she went to grab the phone. She punched in his number, and waited for him to pick up. 

"Don't call me Natalia." She immediately stated, hearing the small click indicating he picked up his phone. 

"Aw, why not?"

"I'm Natalie now, remember?"

"Fine, Natalie. So does this mean you're not interested?" 

"No. Hurry up or I'll change my mind." She heard him laugh before she hung up, locating a ponytail on her dresser and pulling her hair back into it. Grabbing her handbag and a blazer from her closet, she made her way out and waited on her front door step; legs crossed and lips pursed. A car pulled up shortly. 

"Took you long enough."

"Did I make my little princess wait?" He walked out and opened the passenger seat door, she scoffed. 

"If anyone in this relationship was a princess, it would be you, Alfie." She got up and walked inside, settling comfortably. He closed the door behind her and got in the other side.

"You admit we were in a relationship!" She hit him on the shoulder playfully. 

"Make a big deal of it and we won't be." He grinned and put the car into drive. Ignoring their seat belts and speed limits, they took off. 

\---------

Loud laughter erupted the night as the two teens moved with the highway. 

"Natalie, please, you're killing me!" Alfred snorted, pressing down on the gas peddle a little too hard. 

"Christ, slow down!" She stifled her own laughter. 

"Never!" He swore, she pulled a cigarette and a match from her handbag. 

"Want one?"

"Always."

"Then pull over, doofus." He groaned but reluctantly jerked over to the side. She exited and lit the match, lighting her cigarette before giving the other his. Once he inserted it, she put out the match with her foot and lit Alfred's cigarette with her own. He coughed but adjusted immediately. 

They stood there in the dark for a while, watching the busy cars rush past at the dead of night. They stood there, filling their lungs with smoke. It was their own kind of car exhaust. They stood there, heart beats in tune with the skidding wheels on the road. 

"Let's go." He announced. She nodded her head and stepped out her cigarette, as did he. In zero time they were back on the highway, hair blowing with the rapid winds against them. 

He stepped onto the gas pedal, even harder than before.

"Buckle up, baby!" He switched lanes back and forth, skipping in front of cars. 

"You've no safety, do you?" 

"Funny; coming from a girl who smokes, sneaks out at night and doesn't wear her seat belt."

"I have safety precaution compared to you!" 

"Whatever you say, princess." He teased. She let out a mixture of a grunt and a scoff, unidentifiable by the noise pollution erupting in the highway. 

Bright red lights flashed before them, he didn't seem to notice. 

"Alfred, stop." He didn't hear, only talked to himself of irrelevant things. "Alfred, listen to me! Stop the car now!" She begun to get paranoid. He turned to her and mouthed 'What?'. 

"Stop the car!" She reached over him and grabbed the steering wheel, yanking it to the side. They had scraped another car, with an eerie screech to that let them know so. The car hit a streetlamp before falling onto it's right, then crashing downward. 

People quickly got out of their cars, some had dialed the police. Firemen shortly showed up, helping to lift the car and move the two teenagers into the ambulance that followed. They were breathing, but only barely. They were damaged; large scrapes along their limbs, injured joints. They were both coughing up their own blood. They were crushed. 

They had never gone out at night again.


End file.
